


Davos/Stannis doodle: Have an Onion?

by Hedge_witch



Series: Team Dragonstone: Art Dump [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedge_witch/pseuds/Hedge_witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little Davos/Stannis doodle, which was amusing to draw, but which I did not take very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davos/Stannis doodle: Have an Onion?

**Author's Note:**

> In this I drew Davos and Stannis as I imagined them from reading the books, not as he is portrayed in the TV series. (Though there is significant crossover in the case of Stannis.) I would like to apologise for the awful, awful proportions.


End file.
